Stella's First Thanksgiving
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Since her half sister was raised in the U.S. and has had to pull up roots and move to Magix to learn more about everything Stella is going through a period of sympathy pains for Pandora. More inside AU


**Stella's First Thanksgiving**

**Author's note****: For those who don't know I'm American and our Thanksgiving was today. I say 'our' because Canada, the only other country who does Thanksgiving, does theirs in October. Any questions don't hesitate to ask, and now without further ado, on with the story.**

**Summary:**** Since her half sister was raised in the U.S. and has had to pull up roots and move to Magix to learn more about everything Stella is going through a period of sympathy pains for Pandora. In order to get over them, the blonde princess of Solaria decides to give her brunette counterpart a Thanksgiving that she won't forget. Luckily Pandora has a solution to fix that.**

**Disclaimer:**** There are so many things that I don't own. Winx Club is merely one of them. However I do own Pandora and Geric. **

Tecna and Musa were hurrying past the kitchen on their way to the library when the scent of smoke and a loud crash followed by Stella's agonized cursing caught their attention.

"Do you think she got lost again?" Musa asked gesturing towards the kitchen door.

"I don't know." Tecna replied as Stella's yelling got louder and black smoke began to filter through the door. "But I would recommend checking out whatever is going on in there."

Musa nodded her consent then opened the door. "Stella what's going…on?" the musical fairy came to an immediate standstill practically inside the kitchen door due to the sight before her. Stella was dressed in a pair of appliquéd jeans and a belly bearing pink top that were both covered by a food-splattered apron. Her long blonde hair was held back by an orange bandana that was equally as food-splattered as her apron. And her usually flawless face was coated in flour and some unknown substance. In short neither Tecna nor Musa had seen their royal friend looking more like something that got dragged through a hedge the wrong way.

"Stella what on Magix happened here?" Tecna asked, rubbing her nose, which she'd bumped on the back of Musa's head while surveying the wreckage around them.

Stella flushed, "Well I was talking to Pandora the other day about things and she'd mentioned how she was going to miss Thanksgiving with her aunt in Brooklyn so I figured I'd try to make her feel better by cooking for her." The blonde paused for a breath then immediately burst into tears. "How was I supposed to know that making food was so much work?" She sobbed, burying her face into Musa's shoulder.

Stella was still sobbing when Pandora walked in looking impatient and slipping on a patch of broken egg. Luckily Geric was right behind her. "Stella is this where you've been for the past hour?" The violet-eyed brunette demanded. "I've been searching all over for you and I must've sent you at least five texts."

"For what?" Stella asked looking up at her younger sister.

"Well my aunt Ili called and told me to invite you and a guest and myself and a guest back to Brooklyn for the holiday."

"She did? You mean she wants to meet me?" Stella was flabbergasted.

"It would seem that way. And we don't have much time."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just get going then. What should I wear?"

"Try warm. It's November in New York, so warm always works."

Stella didn't have to be told twice.

"So uh, what are we supposed to do about this disaster?" Geric asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Cleaning spell?" Pandora suggested shrugging. "I haven't the foggiest idea to be honest."

Musa and Tecna looked at eachother knowingly. "Cleaning spell before Ms. Griselda finds out."

_**The Monday after this incident.**_

"Oh wow! Stella where did you find that dress?" Flora asked staring at Stella's new shimmering red gown.

"Somewhere called Bloomingdale's on Fifth Avenue." Stella replied smiling broadly. "It's in this place called Manhattan. I swear it was packed and it must've taken about two hours to get there from where Pandora lived."

"So, I take it you won't go back?" Bloom commented taking inventory of the rest of Stella's bags.

"Don't be ridiculous dah-ling. As a matter of fact I rather enjoyed myself."

"How was Pandora?" Layla asked in a cautious tone. "You two didn't fight too much did you?"

"No, actually I think it went rather well. However I _am _thankful that it's over."

**_I'm thankful that this is over_ _too._**

**Okay everyone I did another one shot. Please don't hate me too much because this one was literally off the top of my head this morning and I could only get it done tonight. I hope you liked it, please review.**


End file.
